kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 8
Welcome to the Town of disney, are you looking forward to it? no? but theres dilicious food there... still not? well the commanding officer of the HMS Shadow, DarkestShadow says you're going whether you like it or not. ICECREAM gun thingy's are so awesome Welcome to Disney Town, the one world in this game I really dislike, you'll probably feel that way soon enough, so as per any other world when we enter for the first time we get a cutscene, only this place seems so overly happy looking yet so far its completely deserted... maybe the inhabitants hate it as much as me? well... until a big guy in white drops down from no-where you'd probably agree with me, and when he turns around its no wonder everthing seems deserted. this guy seems to have a few screws loose, and if you've played KHII you may recognise him as that idiot who helps maleficent out. Obviously Roxas Ven also isn't impressed by this idiot... but apparently something called a Dream Festival is on. Well once the cut-scene is finished equip your new Keyblade, then turn to the right and pick up the big chest for a map, then go right, next to the popcorn thingy theres a chest, pick it up then go over to the save point and... well... save obviously. Then talk to the Ducks and Female mouse. Talk to them and a cut-scene will play, this time the idiot tries to fix the farm animals Resident's icecream gun... wait a minute Icecream gun? is it for sale? it is? GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!! *cough* anyway after He screws it even worse than it was before, he is chased of and Ven is left to try and fix it... so in other words its an annoying little mingame Annoying Mini game is annoying Basically we have to get this timed perfectly... which is a bitch to do... remember the rythym and then press to fire icecream at that clapper, then direct with and ... so no, you can't listen to different music while playing this mini game... damn, did I mention I hate this minigame? yes? well I'll say it again, this time in bold and italics while in caps lock: I HATE THIS MINI GAME. You'll lose a lot at this game, so be prepared to be here a while, I should probably mention that you have to get it inside the green circle... and Good won't suffice... we have to get Cool or better... so yeah, I hate this mini game a lot. You need to get at least a 40 plus combo steak and a thousand points in the button pressing to pass... but once you do it'll be so sweet, Go celebrate, play some Led Zeppelin, kiss a girl, throw a wild party, you just passed the most annoying mini game in the whole freaking game. And your rewarded with a cut-scene about the Million Dreams Award, now if you've played the story with all 3 characters before, or Ventus is your last Character, then you'll get a special Cut-scene, now if Ven is your first character, ignore this. It's basically the same cut-scene for all three, just with the respective character. I'll go into greater detail in the last Characters story that I write, so yeah, you can wait. So yeah, for now we're done with this evil place, we didn't even get a Keyblade! but it doesn't matter, we get out of the place, with about 10 million brain cells lostt and one broken psp and it was all for nothing. Amazing. I'm gonna go see a Councillor now, see you on the next page. Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough